Redención
by Casery Blood
Summary: Equestria esta bajo la magia oscura de antiguos enemigos, Las Mane 6 se encuentran incapaces de solucionar el problema, Sunset Shimmer debe cruzar al portal que la llevará a Ponnyville, lidiando con sus problemas internos y con Starling Glimmer; su compañera en esta travesía.
1. La Reunión en Canterlot

**_Hola gentecita, este es mi primer fanfiction de My Little Ponny, ¿Por qué no?, si aporto una historia a este fandom no creó que haga daño :D, esperó que les sea de su agrado, MLP no me pertenece, todos los derechos respectivos a Hasbro, sólo uso su trama y personajes para dar vida este fic, sin dar más preámbulos comencemos esta historia._**

* * *

REDENCIÓN

Chapter 1 : La reunión en Canterlot

\- Sunset, ..., SUNSET, ..., ¡ SUNSET!

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió el sueño de la joven pelirroja, la noche poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en día, se escucha el cantar de los pájaros y el cansancio no desaparece de sus huesos, era la cuarta vez de escuchar esa voz en su cabeza atormentando, no le quedó opción de levantarse de su lecho, no quería bañarse, le fatiga en pensar como comenzar su día, otro día más para asistir a High Canterlot, pero se sintió obligada de hacerlo, porque se lo prometió a Twilight, prometió explicarle todo el asunto de la magia infiltrada en un mundo como este.

Humedeció y peinó su larga cabellera, se colocó su vestido de color celeste claro, sus botas y su chaqueta, tomó su bolso y salió de su casa, lugar en donde solamente ella residía y camino directo a la escuela.

El sol dominaba el cielo y las personas comienzan su nuevo día, Sunset daba una mirada instantánea a cada habitante y se sentía en calma, al saber que ella y sus nuevas amigas salvaron un mundo tan bello y tranquilo, todo sería perfecto: un día perfecto, no llegar tarde a la escuela, sin apuntes pendientes que lidiar, sin deudas que pagar o cobrar, ... Pero ese grito ... No salía de su cabeza, esa voz le era familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo.

Sunset no quiso pensar más en ello, ¿Por que?... , porque a pesar de superar su pasado, y querer renovar su vida y su personalidad, esa parte oscura de su vida la sigue persiguiendo: La envidia.

Ese día en que se dieron los juegos de la amistad, repasó lo que pasó después de enfrentarse a Midnight Twilight, ¿Cómo sucedió todo?, ... Comenzó con ella misma, nunca superó la envidia y el rencor interno que tenía a la Princesa Twilight, y desgarró toda su ira en otra Twilight que no tuvo que ver en el asunto, quiso sentirse importante una vez con las nuevas amigas que tiene e intimidar a esa Twilight, ... Siempre esperó ser mejor que ella; a pesar de superar a su contraparte, podrá tenerle toda la lealtad suficiente a su Princesa, pero seguirá envidiando su suerte, pudo derrotar a Midnight Twilight, pudo ganarse el respeto de la Academia High School Canterlot, pero no pudo superar a la misma Sparkle o su envidia hacia ella, quiso redimirse con palabras y acciones hacia su nueva amiga que recién conocía el valor de la amistad, pero en su corazón... Aún existía el resentimiento de no ganarle a Twilight Sparkle, ... ¿Podrá superarlo?

Encerrada en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de llegar a la escuela a tiempo, encontrándose en el lugar donde estuvo las estatua de la potranca a una alegre Pinkie Pie, sosteniendo dos muffins de vainilla, a Fluttershy con Ángel en sus brazos, Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack discutiendo sobre la mejor atleta entre ellas dos, y a Twilight siendo cepillada, maquillada y arreglada por Rarity, quien se propuso a darle un nuevo look.

\- Veamos,... No te muevas querida, o se queda permanente - Comentó mientras deshacía cuidadosamente el maquillaje del rostro de Twilight, - El rojo no combina muy bien de día ... Y mucho menos en una escuela.

\- Emmm, creo... Que estoy... Muy bien ...sin maquillaje - Twilight respondió modestamente a la pálida.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?, la belleza es lo esencial en una chica, por eso debes lucir bella y radiante, estés donde estés - dramatizó su diálogo haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

\- Vamos Rarity, no seas tan exagerada, la belleza no lo es todo - agregó Rainbow llevándose a Twilight a su lado.

\- Es verdad - Applejack apoyo al acertamiento de Rainbow.

\- Pero... ¡¿Acaso no saben - no termino su frase al ver a Sunset Shimmer acercándose a ellas - Ah, Sunset querida,... chicas, Sunset ya llegó. - Rarity llamó a Pinkie, y a Fluttershy que se encontraban a una distancia no tan favorable de cercanía.

Al reunirse comenzaron a hablar sobre sus nuevas amenidades que realizarían juntas, entonces Sunset interrumpió a las demás:

\- Chicas, ¿Acaso olvidaron que hoy le enseñaremos a Twilight la función de la magia en este mundo?

\- Pero,,,, tu también quisiste saber como funciona y no lo sabemos hasta ahora. - Interrumpió Applejack.

\- Pero ¿Quien dijo que explicaríamos sobre el mecanismo de la magia?, Yo tampoco sé como ustedes pueden manipularla, pero si se como funciona, en cuanto a ustedes tienen un gran motivo y entusiasmo en sus corazones.

\- ¿De verdad?, ... y mi motivación, ¡SON LOS DULCES! - Pinkie Pie se sobresaltaba al tener dos deliciosos muffins en sus manos.

\- Y lo que me motiva a mi son estas lindas criaturas - Fluttershy menciono sosteniendo a Ángel, quien por hiperactividad se soltó de sus brazo para salir saltando. Fluttershy no dudo en perseguirlo para que no se hiciera daño.

\- Eso es fantástico, creo .. no , eso es fantástico - Twilight trato de dar un buen alago a sus ahora mejores amigas.- pero de verdad me gustaría saber sobre el mecanismo de la magia en ustedes, ademas la otra Twilight, ... digo la Princesa Twilight también posee esas habilidades en este mundo, ¿Ella trajo toda esa magia? ¿Por que lo hizo?

\- Fue por mi culpa - Sunset agacho la mirada recordando esos incómodos momentos de poseer una corona, una propiedad que no era suya. No evito en sentirse mal por lo que hizo anteriormente.

\- Vamos Sunset, no te sientas mal, reparaste tu error, alégrate, además salvaste a la escuela de esa horrible gárgola - Rainbow trato de subirle el animo a Sunset pero se dio cuenta de los desánimos de Twilight, porque ella es la gárgola de la que hablan - ah...lo siento, de ... Twilight... yo-

\- Lo importante es que ahora todas nos llevamos bien - Fluttershy interrumpió a Dash teniendo nuevamente a Ángel en sus brazos.

\- Eso es cierto, además, si la Princesa Twilight puede manipular esa clase de magia, tu también podrías hacerlo. - Applejack sostuvo el hombro de Twilight dirigiendo su mirada a Sunset.

\- Exacto, ...por eso debe saber perfectamente como funciona la magia - Sunset agregó - ¿Y si no tiene el mecanismo que tienen ustedes?

\- Descuida, solamente me gustaría estudiar la magia, no usarla, no te preocupes. - Twilight interfirió en el asunto, y Pinkie disfrutaba del muffin restante de su mano izquierda.

Escuchan la campana de High School Canterlot y era el momento de iniciar las típicas labores.

\- Sera mejor conversarlo con calma en el receso - Sunset comento mientras sujetaba su bolso con mas fuerza.

\- Eso seria estupendo - Applejack fue la ultima en dar la palabra a la conversación de las Mane para retirarse a su respectivo salón, las demás hicieron lo mismo, rompiendo el circulo de conversación, Sunset iba con prisa, porque necesitaba un minuto de calma, un minuto a solas para pensar y meritar un pequeño rato. Pero la Vicedirectora Luna la detiene.

\- Sunset Shimmer, ¿Tienes un momento? - La vicedirectora señaló el despacho de dirección

Sunset no sabia el porque la citarían de nuevo con la directora Celestia, será una falta que hizo, pero en estos últimos meses ella no realizo ningún tipo de agresión hacia los demás estudiantes. Negó con la cabezo pero al final tuvo que acompañar al la peliazul al despacho para encontrarse con la Directora Celestia y a una misteriosa alumna nueva sentada frente al escritorio.

-Sunset Shimmer - dijo la Directora Celestia - fuiste una gran competidora en los Juegos de la Amistad y por eso te concedo el gran honor de guiar a esta nueva estudiante por toda la escuela, para que su nueva estancia sea parte de ella.

 _Que gran honor_ \- Pensó con sarcasmo.

\- Descuida, lo realizarás en el receso, por ahora puedes volver a tu clase y regresar aquí para cuando suene la campana. - Dijo la directora.

\- Bien - Sunset, con los ánimos por el suelo salio de la oficina Principal, pero pudo distinguir la mirada burlona de la estudiante nueva, era siniestra y burlona a la vez, ese rostro le era familiar pero no recordaba de donde haberlo visto.

\- Bueno, ...¿Como dijiste que te llamas? - Dijo Luna.

\- Starling Glimmer, vicedirectora.

\- Bien Starling Glimmer, tu clase es por aquí. - La vicedirectora Luna le dio un croquis con el lugar marcado, la joven lo toma, sale de la oficina Principal, y dando una mirada tras suyo, nota a Sunset mirándola no tan disimuladamente desde los pasillos, ella le mostró una sonrisa cínica para luego dirigirse a su nuevo salón de clases.

Sunset hace una mueca de enfado intuyendo sobre un mal presentimiento que sucedería dentro de pocas horas y cuestión de segundos, ... y algo tendría que ver esa nueva y misteriosa estudiante transferida.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este es el comienzo de una historia que ya se tenía en mente, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, en esta pagina de Fanfiction hay cosas maravillosas y a mi me gustaría mejorar mi ortografía aquí con el paso del tiempo, ademas de transmitir mis pensamientos en estas lineas.**_

 _ **Si me dejan un review (si es que hay XD), No dudare en contestar sus dudas, amortiguaciones, y quizás unas cosillas que no conllevan al asunto :D** **.**_

 _ **Sin nada mas que decir . Cambio y fuera.**_


	2. La Advertencia de Equestria

**_Hola, lamento la demora en la actualización, los detalles estarán abajo, por ahora empecemos :)_**

* * *

REDENCIÓN

Chapter 2: La Advertencia De Equestria

Comenzaron las clases y Sunset no pudo olvidar la mirada desafiante y burlona de la misteriosa alumna recién transferida, su máxima prioridad ahora es en poder adaptar a Twilight a Canterlot High School; eso era mejor que el Estudio Independiente de Everton, y como de costumbre no tuvo la respuesta de lo ocurrido hace unos cuantos minutos.

Su estrés incrementó en cuanto su tutora le pidió que fuera su asistente el resto de la clase: como limpiar el pizarra, recoger la reciente tarea, apuntar las actividades para publicarlas en la pizarra de actividades y otras cosas que le demanden más seguido.

Media hora antes de que terminen las lecciones y comience el receso, la tutora mencionó tener prisa porque tenía un asunto pendiente, Sunset puso una mueca de satisfacción porque ahora podría tener un minuto de paz, dejó caer su cabeza en su pupitre, y concentrarse en descansar, concentrarse en soñar, concentrarse en ...

\- ¡SUNSET! ... ¡TU Y LAS DEMÁS DEBEN IRSE! ... ¡VÁYANSE! ...¡EQUESTRIA ...EQUESTRIA!

\- Pero que-

\- SOY YO ...

\- No entiendo ...

\- ME ... LLAMO ...

Le costó abrir los ojos, pudo escuchar la voz de la Vicedirectora Luna haciéndola reaccionar en sí.

\- ¡Sunset Shimer! - con una voz autoritaria hizo que la pelirroja se levantara de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, no me fijé en el tiempo - se excusó.

\- ¿Estas bien? - ahora su tono de voz cambio a uno preocupante. - Si no te sientes bien puedo autorizarte a irte, justificaré tu mal estado en dirección y le pediré a alguien más a realizar el recorrido a la alumna transferida.

\- Descuide Señorita Vicedirectora estoy - tomó un espejo de su bolso pero no completó su frase al ver el color de su piel muy pálido, ojeras en su rostro como si no hubiese dormido siendo todo lo contrario, también al sentir deshidratación, se asustó demasiado.

\- ESTOY BIEN - replicó una más y la peliazul la observó haciendo notar sus ojos azules llenos de duda y desconfianza

\- Bueno, pero reconsidera lo que dije, no te ves muy bien a simple vista - comentó la Vicedirectora guiando a su estudiante a la dirección para comenzar el recorrido.

* * *

En el salón de deportes, Pinkie recibió el mensaje de Sunset en su móvil avisando que ella no vendría y estaría ocupada, avisó a las demás para que no se preocuparan de su ausencia, ellas comenzaron a practicar con su respectivo instrumento, y como siempre ellas ponian en evidencia su lado híbrido, con orejas y colas de ponies, a simple vista de su nueva amiga.

Twilight se maravilló e inventó un detector de energía "multiparalela" - ella lo llamó así porque su magia era una energía desconocida - días antes para poder presenciar un momento así, Spike salió de su bolsón para observar a la banda en acción.

La joven morada se emocionó tanto que las palabras se trababan en cada oración, las chicas se sintieron bien al hacer sentir cómoda a Twilight en su nueva estancia respondiendo con un abrazo grupal, que hizo sentir bien a la tímida Sparkle.

\- Por cierto, Twilight, ¿Podríamos hacer los deberes en mi casa? - Fluttershy le preguntó a Twilight.

\- S si ¿Por qué no? - contestó algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Se van tan temprano?- Rarity no quería que se fueran, tenía la idea de que Sunset pueda reunirse a tiempo, pero Rainbow le chocó el codo a su elegante compañera y ella no siguió insistiendo.

Se despidieron y Rarity no sintió agradable el poder dejar ir a ambas a estudiar por su cuenta.

\- Lo siento Rarity pero le pedimos a Fluttershy que saque a Twilight a dar una vuelta porque le vamos a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida. - Agregó la pelicolor

\- Ah, era eso, yo soy quien debe disculparse - Sonrió la joven glamurosa y contribuyo a la causa, las demás saben que Rarity era exigente con los diseños y planificaciones de eventos, por eso no fue necesario que haga mucho, porque ellas quedaron en la casa de Pinkie Pie y cierto lugar lucía decorado, acogedor, pequeño para una reunión pequeña, tomando en cuenta la participación de Maud.

Rarity no quería quedar como una vaga e intentó buscar un objeto que pueda resaltar en el lugar, al menos uno porque al observar la cocina de Pinkie - el lugar acordado para la fiesta de bienvenida - estaba llena de globos confites, serpentinas y de Gummy.

En esos instantes se acordó que un pequeño y frágil adorno de cristal con forma de unicornio que guardaba en su casilla, adecuado para ese momento, así que antes de que culmine el receso se apresuró para sacar su reliquia.

Pero notó tintinear el casillero de Sunset, ella en esos momentos se encontraba haciéndole un recorrido de bienvenida a otra alumna nueva, lo pensó dos veces para sacarlo, porque sacarlo sin permiso del dueño sería algo irrespetuoso, hasta que la curiosidad la dominó y sin dar riendas atrás abrió su casilla, y pudo notar el libro que contacta con la princesa Sparkle, ese era el causante del tintineo luminoso.

La refinada joven también comenzó a dudar si leer el libro o no, pero no es necesario saber la respuesta de como terminara esto. Al abrir el libro había un mensaje que ocupaba toda la hoja.

* * *

\- Bien, ¿Por donde comenzamos el recorrido?

\- Por... aquí, sígueme.

Sunset no se fiaba de aquella muchacha, siente haberla visto antes, pero no recuerda en donde, pero sabe bien que no fue en esta dimensión.

\- Disculpa por entrometerme así pero...

\- Deberías ir con tus amigas de inmediato - interrumpió su conversación - ¿Acaso crees que soy de por aquí? Que decepción, la princesa Twilight me dijo que eras muy osada en estas cosas pero se equivocó. - Starlight lo dijo enojada y burlonamente, Sunset se disgustó y no quiso dejar las cosas así.

\- Pero ...¡Como te atreves a-

\- Lo siento, ¿Herí tus sentimientos? - Sunset enarcó las cejas con enojo, pero la otra no buscaba pelear - No vine a discutir contigo, solo me molesta que una aprendiz no pueda ser directa en el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Quien eres? - La pelirroja intentando contener su enojo buscó una respuesta.

\- Soy Starlight Glimmer, ¿Ya lo sabes no?

\- No me refiero a eso, sé que tienes algo que hacer en este mundo.

\- Vaya que recién te das cuenta. - Lo dijo con sarcasmo aumentando la mueca de enojo a la pelirroja. - Vine como mensajera de Equestria, tengo un mensaje para ti.

A pesar de las recientes ofensas, Sunset quería saber su razón por estar aqui y sobretodo el mensaje.

\- Mientes, la Princesa Twilight me lo hubiese comunicado personalmente, además si solo ibas a darme un mensaje, ¿Por qué te matriculaste en esta escuela?

La mirada fribola de la pelimorada le indicaba que no iba a responder su cuestión.

\- Sólo date prisa antes de que..

Starlight fue interrumpida por el inesperado grito que alarmó a quienes estaban cerca del lugar.

Sunset supo que se trata de Rarity y fue con prisa para auxiliar a su amiga, todos querían calmar aquel lamento, pero Rarity admitió que fue solo una simple impresión, Era tipico de ella, todos sin nada más que decir se retiraron a realizar su rutina.

\- Pero ¿Por qué esta abierta mi casilla? - Sunset se sorprendió en cuanto vio a Rarity sosteniendo su Diario.

\- Lo siento, lo siento pero ¡DEBES VER ESTO!

Starlight estaba detrás de la pelirroja asustada, era predecible el siguiente movimiento

\- ¿Que significa esto?

 _\- EQUESTRIA NOT LIGHT -_

\- Es hora de que sepan la verdad, la verdad de lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos meses. - Starlight hablaba en serio y no parecía de un tema bueno.

* * *

 **JEJE, bueno estoy reportándome para hacer saber que esta pagina no esta muerta.**

 **Sin dejar esto en visto el fanfiction es un contenedor de textos creado por aquellos fans que deseaban ver más en la serie, película o show que sigan, algunos documentos se pierden y otros quedan en discontinuidad, como alguien que viajaba de fic en fic me incomodaba en que un fic este sin actualizar, y comprendo sentir esa tensión, esta historia seguirá en continuación. Y debo agradecer por tomarse el tiempo en poder ver este fic de miles que hay en este fandom.**

 **Ahora ...**

 **Si estas aquí, queriendo saber mi continuidad en el fanfiction, debo aclarar que todos los fics realizados por mi seguirán en continuación, salvo que...**

 **\- Un fic quedará en hiatus, y después eliminado.**

 **\- El otro , debo admitir que me derrumbé psicologicamente, porque no sabia como continuar, ok no, pero si voy a continuarlo porque aún le sigo viendo potencial y prometí terminarlo.**

 **\- Un One Shot puede continuar en cuanto salga su conclusión en TV.**

 **\- El minific será corto pero trato de hacerlo psicológico.**

 **\- Publicaré un One Shot Lemon de un fandom reciente :)**

 **no te invito a leerlos, eso depende de tus gustos ...**

 **Les deseo buenas vibras en el resto de su día, tarde o noche, sin nada más que deba aclarar yo me despido, y por cierto FELICES VACACIONES :)**

 **PD: Si hay errores ortográficos lo resubiré de nuevo :D**


End file.
